Rien ne va plus
by SexSeeAndSun
Summary: Entre une Hermione complétement atteinte, un rouquin frustré et puceau, un survivant très étrange, comment Voldemort ne pourrait-il pas réussir son coup de maître, à savoir, prendre le contrôle du monde magique ?
1. Chapter 1

_**ATTENTION / WARNING / ACHTUNG : FIC NON SERIEUSE !**_

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et le grain de folie qui a permit sa création. Les personnages et le monde magique tel qu'il est représenté ici appartient à jamais à JKR.**

**Rating : Hum... Pour l'instant aucune idée mais peut-être M par la suite.**

**NdA : Cette histoire se situe après le tome 5 avec quelques modifications ( Sirius est toujours vivant)**

Le jour se levait sur la Grande-Bretagne. Dans un quartier tranquille du nom de Privet Drive, la journée n'avait pas encore commencée. Tout le monde semblait dormir du sommeil du bienheureux et rien ne venait troubler la douce quiétude des premières heures de ce 31 juillet. Seul un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir de jais était éveillé. Son regard d'un vert étincelant se perdait dans le paysage composé de maisons quasiment identiques aux jardins parfaitement entretenus. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Harry Potter et comme à son habitude, il se morfondait sur son sort. Il ruminait de sombres pensées, à savoir : il n'avait pas encore reçu de cadeaux d'anniversaire, Voldemort ( vous savez, celui qui avait décidé de faire de la vie de Harry un enfer) cherchait par tous les moyens à le tuer et son ongle incarné le faisait vraiment souffrir, Et oui, la vie était injuste avec ce pauvre mais PAUVRE Potter.

C'est pourquoi, il décida d'aller rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ( passons sur leur description et traits de caractères respectifs, nous les avons déjà bien assez lus ). Il mit donc sa grande cape noire ( non, ce n'est pas la Grande Faucheuse), accrocha sa valise après son balai et s'enfuit par la fenêtre en cassant les carreaux et tel une ombre noire putride et maléfique, il s'envola vers le Square Grimmaud.

Pendant ce temps, la dénommée Hermione se trouvait dans la foutue baraque en compagnie de son petit-ami Ron et de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de repousser les avances de Ron qui, apparemment, avait ce matin là les hormones en ébullition.

- RON WEASLEY ! Tu voudras bien cesser d'essayer de fourrer ton braquemart entre mes cuisses s'il te plait !

- Mais 'Mioooooone ! C'est ce pourquoi nous autres mâles avons été crées ! Je croyais que la conversation que nous avions eu l'autre jour t'avait persuadé du bien-fondé du coït..., répondit le pauvre rouquin qui ne se contrôlait visiblement plus.

- Et moi je croyais avoir été clair : je refuse de forniquer dans le seul but de te faire plaisir.

Ron lui lança un regard embué et éclata en sanglots, sa libido ne pouvant être sublimée autrement pour le moment. Hermione, dégoutée de voir cette chiffe-molle transformée en fontaine, parti de la pièce la tête haute et le cul cambré. Elle avait une idée précise de l'endroit qui lui fallait pour évacuer sa colère : La bibliothèque des Blacks ( SURPRISE ! ).

La dite-bibliothèque était sans nul doute l'endroit le plus confortable du Square Grimmaud, Avec ses tapisseries sombres, ses fauteuils confortables, la cheminée ancienne dans laquelle ronronnait jour et nuit un feu réconfortant et par dessus tout, les livres exceptionnels que l'on pouvait dénicher si l'on s'en donnait la peine, la pièce était celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'un havre de paix pour quelconque érudit en quête de sérénité.

Aussi lorsque la fière et prude griffondore entra dans la pièce, elle sentit toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée la quitter. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil défoncé en cuir noir et se demanda lequel de ces merveilleux livres allaient devenir son prochain meilleur ami pour les heures à venir.

En appréciant chaque seconde le calme qui y régnait, elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers une grande échelle en bois sombre posée contre les immenses rayons afin de faciliter aux lecteurs la recherche du livre qu'ils leurs plaisaient. Avec des gestes copiés-collés sur ceux d'une nonne atteinte d'une crise spirituelle, Hermione commença sa fastidieuse ascension.

Dans la cuisine, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'étaient réunis en urgence. D'après leur espion de Privet Drive, Harry Potter the Survivor s'était enfuit de chez lui à l'aube. Cette information avait déclenché un tel vent de panique que Molly Weasley s'était mise à cuisiner des tonnes de petits fours, Tonks changeait d'apparence toutes les 10 secondes, Sirius Black jouait à planter un couteau de plus en plus vite entre les orteils de Remus Lupin pendant que Severus Snape dansait le calypso avec la vénérable Minerva McGonagall, ce chaos sans nom étant clairement le signe avant-coureur d'une gigantesque partie de cache-cache. Quant aux divers autres membres, la plupart essayait tant bien que mal de se y aurait fallu un miracle pour que tout ce beau monde reprenne ses esprits et c'est précisément ce qui arriva.

Drapé dans toute sa folie et sa grandeur d'âme, Dumbledore apparu (ralenti Made In USA) : sa longue barbe blanche se balançait comme sous l'effet d'une brise légère, sa robe sertie de diamants semblait être alimentée à elle seule par une véritable centrale électrique. Il rejeta en arrière ses cheveux lisses et là... il dérapa et tomba à la renverse en décrochant au passage, un coup de pied phénoménal à Molly Weasley. La pauvre femme écrasa une bonne centaine de ses petits fours adorés. Toute occupation fut immédiatement abandonnée en attente de la suite des événements.

- …... ESPECE DE VIEIL ENFLURE !, hurla la replète petite rousse. ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS, ENDOLORIS !

- AAAAAAARGH !, fût le seul mot que Dumby parvint à prononcer.

Sa misérable carcasse tremblant comme une feuille, son visage se fendit néanmoins d'un sourire radieux bien qu'exaspérant :

- Maintenant que j'ai réussi à ramener un semblant de self-control dans cette pièce, nous allons pouvoir passer à un plan d'attaque pour retrouver Harry afin de le ramener en lieu sûr.

Tous sans exception semblaient pendus aux lèvres du vieux cinglé en espérant qu'il sorte de son ridicule chapeau rose LA solution. Cependant, celui-ci se contentait de sourire de sa bouche édentée. Un silence pesant s'installa. Et ce fût une demi-heure plus tard que Dumby se décida à révéler son plan d'enfer, parfait et imparable :

- Tous à vos balais ! Remuez ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Le gagnant recevra un magnifique pot de chambre gravé à son nom !

L'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet se rua alors dehors dans un boucan phénoménal afin de partir à la recherche du survivant, la récompense offerte par Dumbledore étant beaucoup plus attractive qu'une partie de cache-cache ou de touche-pipi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ATTENTION / WARNING / ACHTUNG : FIC NON SERIEUSE !**_

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et le grain de folie qui a permit sa création. Les personnages et le monde magique tel qu'il est représenté ici appartient à jamais à JKR.**

**Rating : Hum... Pour l'instant aucune idée mais peut-être M par la suite.**

**NdA : Cette histoire se situe après le tome 5 avec quelques modifications ( Sirius est toujours vivant)**

* * *

Alors que tout le monde était parti avec un enthousiasme non-dissimulé dans la recherche du joyau de Dumbledore ( Comprenez Harry), Hermione gravitait toujours à plusieurs mètres de hauteur dans la bibliothèque. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lire tous ces trésors de la littérature d'un seul coup tant le choix était vaste. Soudain, une reliure attira son regard. D'un coup de pied net et précis, elle envoya l'échelle à roulettes sur laquelle elle était perchée vers le grimoire tant convoité mais elle n'arriva jamais jusqu'à lui.

En effet, alors que l'échelle roulait à toute vitesse le long des rayons, Ron choisi de rentrer dans la pièce avec la sombre intention de violer la brune. A ce moment-là, dans cette partie du monde, dans cette maison, à cette étage et plus précisément, dans cette pièce, un obstacle s'était malencontreusement retrouvé devant la porte en bois sombre. Vous l'aurez deviné, c'était la satané échelle qui faisait office de perchoir à la griffondore.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

- ?

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, s'époumona Hermione dans sa chute sans fin.

Et soudain, un bruit sourd accompagné de joyeux craquement d'os se fit entendre.

- Euh... ? Hermione ? , questionna Ron de sa voix de crécelle. Tout va bien ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et seulement son courage, le rouquin pénétra dans la pièce et le spectacle qui se dressait devant lui n'était pas joli à voir : les yeux encore ouverts, Hermione était prise entre deux barreaux de l'échelle. Ses jambes avaient pris un angle étrange et sa bouche entrouverte laissait apercevoir de grands vides entre ses dents. En bref, elle baignait gaiement dans un bain de sang et de dents.

Ron, pâle comme un mort et stupéfié d'horreur, se tenait toujours au même endroit ne sachant comment réagir. Et finalement, sa décision apparemment prise, il hurla et s'enfuit de la pièce afin de se précipiter dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et cria :

- A l'aide ! Hermione vient de se suicider !

Malheureusement, son plan tomba à l'eau car personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Surpris, il se souvint ENFIN que les membres de l'Ordre étaient partis une heure plus tôt à la recherche de son meilleur ami dépressif, fugueur, mal-élevé, rancunier, arrogant, etc.. J'en passe et des meilleures !.

Il lui fallait trouver une solution, et vite ! Il se voyait déjà passer plusieurs décennies à Azkaban en tête-à-tête avec ses pires souvenirs ( comme par exemple, le jour où il avait couché avec Sev... EUH! Snape, sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou alors celui où sa chère mère lui avait ordonné de rester enfermé avec la goule familiale afin de la socialiser un peu ). Il se demanda alors que ferrait la morte du 1er étage à sa place. Son regard s'illumina, il bondit hors de la cuisine et monta les marches de l'escalier au pas de course.

* * *

Severus Snape filait comme une fusée dans les airs, libre de se déplacer en volant sans balai. Il était de notoriété publique que Severus était un adepte de la magie noire. C'est pourquoi il ne se privait pas de l'utiliser à sa guise et c'est aussi pourquoi une fumée noire comme ses entrailles se dégageait de sous sa robe. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il recherchait Potter, cet immonde pourriture qui avait le don de l'exaspérer lui et le monde entier. En effet, il ne fallait pas se leurrer : Harry Potter était l'antihéros par excellence. Quoiqu'il en soir, un pot de chambre gravé au nom du vainqueur était en jeu et il ne laisserait personne gagner ce petit « Retrouve-Potty » si convivial. Pour cela, il fallait ruser.

Aussi, lorsqu'il vit Remus Lupin essayer de flairer l'odeur de Potter, il n'hésita pas et sortit sa baguette... Aussitôt, Lupin cessa de regarder droit devant lui, son regard attiré par le morceau qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Cela fut fatal à son balai et le mit définitivement hors course lorsqu'il heurta sans aucune grâce un épicéa. Le Comète se brisa en deux et l'homme en quatre.

- HINHIN, ricana le professeur des potions, toujours aussi expressif, en voyant le résultat.

Puis, il continua sa quête tout en prévenant Nous-Savons-Qui à l'aide de son patronus que divers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se déplaçait dans les airs entre Londres et Privet Drive. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de remporter cette victoire.

* * *

Avec des gestes fébriles et désorganisés, Ron entreprit de désencastrer le corps désarticulé de Hermione. Après quelques minutes d'efforts, il lança un expelliarmus qui eut pour effet d'envoyer valdinguer le cadavre à travers la pièce. Il haussa les épaules et se mit à la recherche du livre le plus sombre, le plus vieux et moisi de la bibliothèque. Celui-ci ne fut guère difficile à trouver puisqu'une épaisse fumée putride s'en dégageait. Se dirigeant vers lui tant bien que mal, debout en équilibre précaire sur la vieille échelle, il réussit à l'atteindre et descendit sans plus tarder de ce funeste perchoir. Une fois sur la terre ferme, il s'assit confortablement en repoussant un bras de la morte qui s'était posé sur l'accoudoir après avoir valdingué à travers la moitié de la pièce. Feue Hermione ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.

Comme il s'y attendait, le livre ancien qu'il tenait entre les mains était le pire recueil de toute sorte de rituels, de potions et de sortilèges liés à la magie plus que noire ! Il commença à feuilleter le grimoire en n'omettant pas de faire quelques commentaires inutiles à lui ( « Comment fabriquer ces propres horcruxes ? » Trop facile !, se disait-il ). Le temps passa et le destin le mena au chapitre destiné à ressusciter les morts. Après un intense effort de concentration dut à une lecture assidue du rituel en question, Ron décida de commencer immédiatement et se hâta d'aller chercher les divers ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour réparer sa bêtise. Heureusement se dit notre brave Ronny, Sirius avait tout de même garder quelques gènes des Black ce qui expliquait pourquoi il trouvait tous les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait dispersés dans la cuisine : Ail, clou de girofle, persil, sauge, céleri, poivre noir et pied de cochon. Après avoir dénicher les ustensiles nécessaires, il retourna dans la bibliothèque.


End file.
